Jade&Sirius
by opalshine
Summary: This is their story about how sirius met the love of his life at a concert read The Bachelorhogwarts style and pls vote!


Jade And Sirius - The Concert 

**(AN: Ok people listen up well my good buddy padfootandme4ever is doing the bachelor Hogwarts style and she asked me to create one of the girls and I made up Jade Feather (braappp everyone likes her best) and because its looking a lot like she might win paddy (as I call her) persuaded me to write a story about how Jade and Sirius met…so here goes, no flames please).**

Disclaimer: I own Jade Feather and the plot and anyone else you don't recognise.

It was 10:30 and Sirius Black had just given his ticket to the bouncer as he was let into the Weird Sisters' concert.

The other marauders would have been with him except tonight was a full moon so Remus was unavailable and James had a date with Lily and Peter… he hadn't been able to find Peter anywhere.

'Oh well' he thought, shoving his hands into his pockets, 'plenty of things for an irresistibly sexy man like me to do at a concert'.

But at that moment Sirius decided to get a better look at the Weird Sisters, they were one of his favourite bands mostly because of the skimpy outfits.

He started scanning the crowd for someone to talk to, that someone preferably having a short skirt on.

"I wish Moony and Prongs were here" he said to himself as he started looking at the podiums that had been put up so people could get up and dance on them to show off their skills… or their bodies.

Sirius stared at the first of the five podiums; there were two blondes up there kissing and dancing… sadly they were both male.

"Ok next!" said Sirius to himself and turned to the second podium where there was a brunette girl up there wearing a halter and a black mini skirt.

"Hmmmmmmmm she has potential" murmured Sirius as he conjured up a pair of opera glasses and examined her more closely. "Ok seriously! Are there any non-fruity people here?" He yelled as the girl pulled another girl up onto the podium with her and they started kissing.

"Ok third time lucky," he said and turned to the third podium. His eyes proceeded to fall out of their sockets and his jaw to drop so far to the floor that it hit his foot.

"Definitely third time lucky" he said, wiping a bit of drool from his chin. On the third podium was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had raven black shoulder length ringlets/curls and soft milky coloured skin; he couldn't see her eyes from here but he was sure they were amazing. She was laughing as her friends pushed her up onto the podium.

'Ok I definitely like her dress sense' he thought, staring the knee length high heeled leather boots and a short backless purple dress with straps that she had tied round her neck. It didn't look in the least bit slutty on her; it just looked like one of those outfits that you would wear to a night out.

Sirius could hear her yelling at her friends. "No! No! You guys no! I'm not going to dance!" she was yelling down at a bunch of girls.

Then a naturally blonde girl yelled, "Jade it's your birthday! You have to do the honours!"

"MELINDA WARREN IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" The girl named Jade yelled_ (Charmed reference I know; I loooveee Charmed)_.

"Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade!" her friends started yelling.

"OK, OK! I'LL DANCE!" she yelled back.

Ten minuets later and Sirius was thinking this is the one for me! She jumped off the podium with her friends giggling madly. Sirius began to approach and stood just outside the gaggle of girls of which Jade was the centre.

'Ok Sirius just talk to her, just go up to her and say "hi"' he said to himself.

'Oh my God! Since when do girls make me nervous? Well, at least now I know what it feels like to be Peter' he thought to himself as he took a step forward, but then a loud drunken yell was heard.

"JADE! Baby! There's my girl! How are you poochykins?" He yelled drunkenly, stumbling towards Jade with a bottle of fire whisky in his hand and his equally drunk friends stumbling behind him.

Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'Ok when I get pissed I'm not that bad' thought Sirius, wondering whether to intervene on the girls behalf or not, but the look in her eye clearly said she could handle herself.

The man came up to Jade and grabbed her arm and pulled her in close trying to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Ach! Gross! Seth your breath stinks" she said wriggling out of his grip.

"Baby I looovvveee you so much that I want to make love to you right here so everyone can see!" He yelled.

She looked liked shed had enough; she wrenched her arm free and glared at him.

"Or we could try something else like… oh let's say… me dumping you because..." she grabbed the whisky bottle and threw it as far as she could. "…I am sick of your drinking and your bad breath and most of all I'm sick of you!" She said and turned to walk away.

However she only managed to take a few steps because he had grabbed her arm again, "No one makes me look like a fool, then walks away" he growled.

Now Sirius decided it might be a good time to intervene. He walked up to the girl and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" She said, not looking at him and still trying to pull free.

"Ok, do you want any help?" He said

She looked at him. "Wow!" She said.

"Pardon?"

She went slightly pink, "never mind." She sighed as though she was about to do something she dint want to.

"Seth, let me go!" She demanded.

"No! I think first we can go and have a little fun," he said.

"Ok, you leave me no choice" she turned away as if going to talk to Sirius. The she spun round and slammed her elbow into his nose.

Sirius whipped out his wand and yelled "congealses!" A white fog covered the small area that Seth was standing in while Sirius grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her away through the crowd. They stop at the bar, highly out of breath.

"Thanks" she said panting and started giggling.

"Anytime, to help a lovely woman like you" said Sirius flashing her his grin.

She held out her hand, "I'm Jade"

"Sirius" he said taking her hand, but instead of shaking it he raised it to his lips.

"Well Jade, can I buy you a drink then maybe we could sit and talk?" He asked.

She smiled coyly, "sure, have you ever had sex on the beach?" she asked.

"Was that a proposition Jade?" asked Sirius.

She rolled her eyes "No! A sex on the beach is a drink," she said laughing.

"Well I had to give it a try… two please," he said turning to the bar man.

Once they had their drinks they sat down by the bar and started talking, asking about each other's schools and so forth. It turned out that her parents were both wizards and she had an entire wizarding family, but she couldn't care less and she wanted to be an auror or work in the department of mysteries. She had graduated from the Salem Witches Academy a few weeks before and it was her birthday today.

Upon hearing this, Sirius excused himself and returned a few minutes later with a golden chain from which hang two purple letters: "W" and "S".

She squealed in delight and put it on thanking him. "You dint have to, you know," she said.

"Well let's see… you're dressed fabulously, you can out-dance anyone I know, you're a witch, you have a feisty attitude, you love to laugh, and you broke someone's nose using your elbow." He said finishing the list and then added, "I think you deserve at least this," he said pointing at the necklace.

"Well thank you very much," she said kissing him on the cheek, then suddenly a new song begun called "dirty girls".

"I love this song!" they both said at the same time and laughing ran into the middle of the crowd and begun dancing. After ten songs had passed they had become exhausted so they went back to the bar and ordered two Piña Coladas.

"Oh Sirius look! We can have our pictures taken!" Said Jade.

They quickly finished their drinks and ran over to the cameraman.

Soon they had a picture of themselves: Sirius was giving Jade a piggy back and she had one of her arms wrapped round Sirius's neck the other waving, while she smiled her fabulous smile and occasionally pulled a funny face. Sirius was not pulling his famous smile, he was actually laughing as though he was truly enjoying himself and the effect was that it made him seem more handsome than his award-winning smile!

They were looking at the photo together and handing it to her he said, "You keep it."

"What? No! I already I have this necklace. You need something to remind you of this night as well," she said trying to hand him the picture.

"The only thing I want to remind me of tonight, is something that only you can give me," said Sirius.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you!" Jade said.

"No! That's not what I want Jade" he said.

"This is what I want," he whispered.

He put his had at the back of her neck and drew her closer, their foreheads were touching now. Jade smiled and her nose crinkled slightly.

Sirius thought that this was adorable; he loved it almost as much as he loved her… Wait! What? Sirius Black in love? You better believe it! This girl was perfect for him.

He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against hers. There was an explosion of passion and he deepened the kiss; he wasn't sure however if she wanted to go on so he pulled his lips away slightly threatening to break the kiss. This was all she needed - she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him in closer, his tongue entering her mouth and exploring everything within.

When they finally broke apart they were both gasping.

"Wow!" She said for the second time that night since, meeting him.

He took her head is his hands and massaged her cheeks with his thumbs brushing them up a down her face, then when they gained eye contact he whispered to her very quietly "I love you Jade".

She was quite shocked. 'I have only known the man for a few hours how… I feel the same way! God I love him to' she realised.

Sirius was looking downcast; he thought Jade didn't reciprocate his feeling because she had not replied but then she whispered, "I love you to".

Sirius was so relived that he let out a bark of laughter and pulled her into the crowd to dance, she quickly waved her wand and the photo went to her house in a pop! And she began to dance with Sirius.

Half an hour later Sirius decided he wanted to try wizard stage diving where, you jump off the stage and a magical gust of wind takes you all around the concert hall then randomly dumps you back into the crowd again. Jade declined the offer, deciding she'd rather not risk the chance of missing the magical gust of wind and falling and breaking all her bones.

Five minuets later the gust of wind was taking Sirius around the concert hall when her friends finally found her.

"JADE! Oh thank God," said her best friend Melinda, hugging her.

"We have gotta get you outa here, like now!" Said Melinda pulling at her friend's arm.

"No! I can't, I have to wait for him" said Jade tearily.

"No, honey! You don't understand! Seth's looking for you and we are scared he might hurt you!" Said Melinda.

"So we have to get you out of here!" said Jess.

"Or else he could hurt you! Or worse!" said Rose.

"And we are your best friends and that will not happen on your birthday!" Said Sam.

So she was apparated by her best friends back to her apartment.

"Ok I will stay here with you tonight" said Melinda.

"Me and Rose will go to my apartment for the night and call us if we're needed" said Jess.

"We could work on our story while we're there" said Rose and the two girls apparated back to Jess's apartment.

"Sam you crash with us. Ok? We may need your transfiguration skills," said Melinda.

Sam nodded and apparated out to get her things.

"What story are Rose and Jess working on?" Asked Jade.

"Oh they decided to write a book together so they're probably starting now" answered Melinda.

"Do you think they can do it?" Asked Jade.

"Rose and Jess? Psshhh… 'course they can. They both love to write and they make a great team," said Melinda.

Suddenly Sam came back panting. "You guys! Seth and his friends are at my place destroying everything, trying to find Jade" she said.

"Ok call the others we're gonna have to take off for a couple of weeks" said Melinda.

None of the girls questioned this. Seth had a very bad history according to his files, which Melinda had managed to dig up some way or another. The only reason Jade hadn't dumped him earlier was because she was scared; now they had to run.

Jade and her friends eventually moved to a completely different area and there wasn't a day Jade dint regret not waiting for Sirius, but she had to get past it.

One afternoon, she was putting lilies in a vase (her favourite flowers), when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door expecting to find Melinda, who had, once again, left her keys behind, but instead there was an entire Muggle film crew. A man with bleached blonde hair asked her if she would like to come on a show called The Bachelor.

"Well, umm, who's the bachelor?" She asked.

"His name is Sirius Black," said the strange man.

Jade froze "I accept" she said nodding.

"Peachy" said the man.

"Pack your things and we will come for you tomorrow." And with that he disappeared along with the rest of the crew.

"MELY!" she yelled as she slammed the door.

Melinda disillusioned herself and stepped forward, "yes Jade".

"Why is this… this… this… FRUIT knocking on my door saying I have a chance to re-meet the love of my life!"

Melinda cracked up at the name Jade had given the judge then replied "well all you ever do is talk about Sirius and fiddle with that necklace or look at that picture or tell us the whole story all over again!" Said Melinda.

"So I found out that this guy called Sirius was going to be doing a magical version of The Bachelor. There were advertisements asking women who had had a romantic bond with him to send their names in and some kind of proof, so I made a copy of your precious photo and sent it in along with all your other stuff" she said.

"And now…?" asked Jade

"And now you have a chance to get back what you lost," said Melinda simply.

**OK, HERE'S HOW IT GOE'S, my m8 (padfootandme4ever) decided to do "The Bachelor - Hogwarts Style". I got to make up one of the characters (Jade Feather) and now I'm doing the story of how she met Sirius and when The Bachelor is finished if Jade wins I'm going to write the third in the trilogy; like I wrote no.1, padfootandme4ever wrote no.2 and if Jade wins I'll write no.3. So people, please, read "The Bachelor – Hogwarts Style" and very important in your review say which girl you like best because that counts as your vote! And vote Jade! JADE! JADE! JADE! Oh and please review.**


End file.
